Riddle
by gomurola
Summary: ( hanya kumpulan-kumpulan riddle ) cr; google
1. Chapter 1

**BOOTAE**

 **.**

 **Riddle 1**

[All Namjoon's POV]

Aku berjalan pelan di lorong apartemenku. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan mereka terkejut saat melihatku, aku berpikir, mungkin karena rambut pirangku yang menarik perhatian?

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menemukan pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi ku cari, tempat tinggalku. Aku mengambil kunci akses dari kantung celana yang ku kenakan dan memasukkan benda itu ke lubang kunci. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku langsung masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku hanyalah pemuda biasanya yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Aku baru saja bebas dari penjara minggu lalu, tetapi baru hari ini aku kembali pulang ke apartemenku. Sebelumnya, aku pernah membunuh empat orang, dan aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku. Alasan mereka membebaskanku adalah karena mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sembuh.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam apartemen, aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibu. Mereka berdua sedang duduk membisu di sofa usang di ruang keluarga.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat mereka sedang duduk dengan tenang di sana. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah kamar berpintu coklat tua di ujung apartemenku. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku bisa melihat kakak laki-lakiku—Seokjin sedang duduk menatap jendela, pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan music _hip-hop_ karena sedari tadi aku sudah mendengar suara musik berdentum keras yang berasal dari kamarnya. Dia tidak pergi kuliah, dia hanya duduk di kamar dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Setelah cukup lama aku berada di dalam kamar kakak laki-lakiku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Saat aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, aku bisa melihat Taehyung—adik laki-lakiku sedang tertidur di depan televisi. Perlahan memori-memori muncul di benakku, aku ingat sebelum aku masuk penjara beberapa tahun lalu, aku biasa bermain dengan adikku. Kami sering menonton televisi bersama, bermain playstation bersama, dan juga membicarakan hal tidak penting.

Tapi hari ini, dia tidak melakukan apapun dan tertidur begitu saja.

Tak ada satu dari anggota keluargaku yang berbicara padaku lagi, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengecek persediaan makanan karena aku sudah merasa lapar, perutku sedari tadi berbunyi, minta diisi dengan makanan lezat yang biasa dihidangkan oleh ibuku.

Tapi tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa di dapur, aku sudah memeriksa ke lemari dapur dan kulkas.

Aku berpikir, mulai sekarang aku harus mencari pekerjaan agar aku bisa membuat makananku sendiri dan juga hidup mandiri.

.

.

hai hai bootae datang, karena ff demon dan roommate ga jalan jalan, jadi bootae memutuskan untuk bikin bikin riddle beginian dulu meheheheheheh dan ada satu fanfic gede/? yang sedang dalam proses dan mungkin bakal lama banget, duh.

selamat menikmati ya btw

-bootae-


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOTAE**

 **.**

 **Riddle 2**

[All Jungkook's POV]

Namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku seorang pria yang lahir di kota Busan, dan sekarang tinggal di Osaka, Tokyo. Pekerjaan lah yang memaksaku untuk tinggal di negara yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari negara asalku.

Aku memperhatikan pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin panjang yang menempel di dinding apartemenku, aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Aku merapikan letak dasiku, dan berjalan pergi untuk mengambil tas kerjaku, kemudian pergi keluar.

Ketika aku sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen, aku berjalan menuju tangga bawah tanah. Semenjak tinggal di Osaka, aku sering menggunakan kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi bekerja pada pagi hari. Ketika sudah mencapai bawah tanah, aku membeli tiket dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Ketika aku duduk, mataku menangkap seorang pengemis berdiri pada sudut stasiun, dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang-orang melintas di hadapannya.

Pengemis itu menggenggam sebuah mangkuk, sambil berharap belas kasihan dari orang-orang yang melintas di stasiun itu.

Selang beberapa lama, seorang wanita gemuk melintas di hadapan pengemis itu. Dan aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas, pengemis itu jelas-jelas mengatakan, "Babi."

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan, bagaimana bisa pengemis itu mengejek orang lain dan masih mengharap belas kasihan?

Kemudian seorang karyawan berbaju rapi melintas, dan pengemis itu mengatakan. "Manusia."

Baiklah, aku tidak bisa membantah untuk yang satu ini. Sudah jelas bahwa karyawan itu adalah manusia. Tidak ada orang yang melintas lagi di hadapan pengemis itu, dan juga keretaku sudah datang, dan dengan cepat aku langsung masuk ke kereta dan berangkat kerja.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku tiba di stasiun lebih awal. Pengemis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, sama seperti kemarin. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berdiri di dekatnya, dan lagi, aku bisa mendengar dia bergumam aneh.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria kurus berjalan di depannya dan pengemis itu mengatakan, "Sapi."

Astaga, sapi? Orang seperti dia tidak pantas untuk disebut sapi, dia terlihat seperti batang bambu bagiku. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria gemuk melintas dan pengemis mengatakan, "Kentang."

Kentang? Aku sempat mengira kalau dia akan memanggil orang-orang gemuk sebagai 'babi'. Dan ketika kereta ku sudah datang, aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan pengemis itu. Sambil sesekali meliriknya untuk sekedar melihat apa lagi yang ia lakukan.

Saat bekerja, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang pengemis itu. Aku sudah bertanya kepada beberapa orang di kereta tentang pengemis itu tadi pagi. Dan ketika aku bertanya, orang-orang itu menjawab kalau mereka pernah diledek oleh pengemis itu, beberapa dari mereka menjawab seperti, kambing, tomat, jagung, atau ikan.

Karena rasa penasaranku tidak bisa ku tahan lagi, esok paginya aku kembali datang ke stasiun lebih awal. Kali ini aku akan mencoba untuk melintas di depan pengemis itu, ketika aku melintas, dia mengatakan. "Roti." Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, lalu mengeluarkan recehan dari kantung celanaku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang digenggam oleh pengemis itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada pengemis itu. "Apakah Anda punya suatu kemampuan fisik?"

Pengemis itu tersenyum kepadaku dan menjawab, "Ya, benar. Aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang terakhir kali orang makan ketika mereka melintas di depanku."

Aku tertawa, dia benar. Roti adalah makanan yang aku makan pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja. Setelah itu, aku berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari pengemis itu. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengamatinya lagi.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**e**

 **.**

 **BTS' Jimin**

 **.**

 **Riddle 3**

 **.**

Namaku Park Jimin, aku siswa sekolah menengah tingkat akhir. Aku tinggal berdua bersama adik laki-lakiku—Jihyun, alasan kami tinggal berdua saja adalah; orang tua kami pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja, dan pulang kembali ke Seoul hanya setahun sekali.

Siang ini, aku sedang duduk di kafetaria sekolah bersama teman seperjuanganku, namanya Kim Taehyung. Kami berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa, dan akhirnya Taehyung bertanya kepadaku. "Besok _weekend_ , apa ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Aku sempat berpikir, kemudian menjawab. "Aku akan pergi ke hutan bersama Jihyun."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ngapain?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi menjelajah bersama Jihyun, jadi aku ingin pergi bersamanya ke hutan,"

Kemudian Taehyung mengamatiku, "Jihyun baru berumur tujuh tahun dan kau akan pergi mengajaknya ke hutan? Kau yakin dia tidak akan takut?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Tentu saja tidak, Jihyun itu pemberani."

Esoknya, aku menyiapkan barang-barangku dan Jihyun untuk di bawa ke hutan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kami tinggal. Setelah selesai, aku mencari Jihyun di kamarnya dan menemukan anak itu sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin—dia butuh kursi untuk melakukan itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menghampirinya. Jihyun menyadari keberadaanku dan memekik riang, "Jimin- _hyung_! Bagaimana penampilan Jihyun?"

Matanya berbinar-binar, dan aku menjawab sambil mengacak surai hitamnya. "Jihyun terlihat tampan dan imut,"—Jihyun kemudian tertawa senang dan turun dari kursi—"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Jihyun!"

Aku menggandeng tangan Jihyun dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di hutan, aku bisa melihat banyak pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Aku mengamatinya, di dalam sana, tidak ada banyak cahaya yang menerobos masuk karena dedaunan lebat pohon yang menghalanginya.

Aku menggendong Jihyun di punggungku, dia tertidur. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan, ranting-ranting pohon membuat pipi dan lenganku lecet. Semakin dalam aku memasuki hutan itu, dan cahaya lama-kelamaan lenyap.

Jihyun menggeliat pelan, tanda bahwa dia terbangun. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku bisa merasakan Jihyun bergerak gelisah dan beberapa kali memukul bahuku.

"J-Jimin- _hyung_ , di sini gelap sekali. Jihyun takut," dia kembali memukul bahuku, kali ini lebih keras. Aku mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum.

"Takut? _Hyung_ lebih takut daripada Jihyun, karena _hyung_ akan pulang sendiri nanti."

.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Cast: Lee Jihoon — Kwon Soonyoung

Rated: T

 ** _Riddle 4_**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan segera duduk di ranjang.

Aku mengusap rambutku yang berantakan seperti sarang burung—rambutku selalu begitu ketika aku bangun tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ketika aku mengambil jam kecil dari meja nakas. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka _lock screen_ nya, ketika aku melihat tanggal—5 Juli 2015, dan sekarang hari minggu.

Setelah benar-benar mengingat bahwa hari ini aku tidak mempunyai rencana apa pun, aku menghubungi temanku.

" _Ada apa, Jihoon?_ "

Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang ku untuk mengambil handuk ketika mendengar suaranya dari seberang sana. "Mau ke rumahku hari ini? Aku bosan—kita bisa bermain _game_ bersama."

Buru-buru aku menambahkan alasan tentang bermain _game_ agar dia tidak menolak permintaanku.

Dia memberi jeda selama beberapa detik, dan selama itu pula aku menunggunya menjawab sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Aku bisa merasakan dia mengangguk, " _Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana satu jam lagi._ "

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku dan meletakkannya ke atas meja belajarku, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Aku sedang mengunyah keripik kentang di atas sofa ketika suara bel rumahku berbunyi.

Aku buru-buru meminum kola yang ada di atas meja besar di hadapanku, dan berjalan terburu-buru ke pintu utama untuk membuka pintu. Ketika membuka pintu, aku bisa melihat Soonyoung sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jelek—menawan—nya.

"Hei," aku menyapa, dan dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai balasan. Aku menarik lengannya agar masuk ke dalam.

Setelah aku mengunci pintu dan berbalik ke ruang tamu, Soonyoung sudah berada di sana sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dan memegang _remote_ televisi. Aku mendengus saat melihat tingkahnya—walaupun itu sudah biasa bagiku.

"Jihoon, kau mengatakan kita akan bermain _game_ 'kan?"

Seketika aku menepuk keningku, lupa. Dan aku nyengir tak bersalah ketika Soonyoung menatapku sebal.

.

.

Kami bermain _play station_ sampai pukul 11 malam. Karena kelelahan, aku dan Soonyoung memutuskan untuk istirahat dengan duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

Aku meraih _remote_ yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Soonyoung dan mengganti _channel-channel_ di TV. Awalnya tak ada yang menarik, aku hanya menemukan beberapa acara-acara sidang atau apalah dan aku tentu saja tidak menyukai itu. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah _channel_ berita yang sedang menayangkan berita yang menarik perhatianku.

" _Pagi ini di kawasan distrik Gangnam-gu, Apgujeong-dong, terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan misterius. Korbannya adalah seorang guru Taekwondo dan tubuhnya ditemukan terpotong-potong. Perlu diingatkan bahwa senjata pembunuh belum ditemukan jadi sangat sulit bagi polisi untuk melacak pelaku sebenarnya."_

Aku bergidik ngeri. "Ih, seram sekali. Bukankah tempat tinggalmu di Apgujeong-dong? Kau harus berhati-hati!" kataku pada Soonyoung yang kini sedang meminum kola—kira-kira dia sudah menghabiskan sekitar lima kaleng.

Setelah dia menelan minumannya, dia tertawa kemudian mengacak rambutku. "Menakutkan sekali, ada pembunuh berantai berkeliaran—"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku serius. Mungkin pembunuh itu mengincar orang yang jago bela diri—hei, bukankah kau ahli Taekwondo?"

Soonyoung mengusap dagunya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya—melihatnya sekilas dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Justru karena aku ahli Taekwondo, aku bisa membela diri ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Eh, hari sudah malam, aku pulang ya."

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke arah pintu rumahku sebelum aku menahan lengannya terlebih dahulu. "Menginap di sini saja! Bahaya kalau kau pulang malam-malam begini!"

Dia terkekeh dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambutku. Aku tahu aku lebih kecil—dalam ukuran tinggi badan—darinya, tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan pembunuh yang berkeliaran membawa pisau dapur. _Bye!_ "

Soonyoung melangkah menuju pintu dan aku mengikutinya. Setelah mengenakan sepatunya, dia melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menjauhi rumahku. Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan mengintip dari jendela, Soonyoung benar-benar sudah pergi.

Aku bersandar di pintu dan merosot begitu saja, dan aku gemetar ketakutan.

.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
